La fiesta de año nuevo
by MarxieFinish
Summary: El alcohol hace que todos cometan errores. Y en año nuevo, algunos son más graves que otros...


_**La fiesta de año nuevo**_

 **Hola~ N aquí~ okay, este va a ser un fanfic lemon de nuestros lindos hermanos Shintaro y Momo Kisaragi de KagePro, con un tema ambientado en estas fiestas. Espero que les guste~**

Era víspera de año nuevo, casi todos los miembros del Mekakushi-dan estaban en la guarida del grupo. Hibiya, Shintaro y Momo fueron con la excusa de estar con sus mejores amigos y que disfrutarían más que si se iban con el resto de sus familias. Shintaro y Kano habían salido un rato para, según las ordenes de Kido, irse a comprar algunas bebidas. Las chicas, Seto, Konoha y Hibiya se quedaron en la guarida esperando por varios minutos.

-¡¿Cuánto más tardaran?! -Gritó Ene desde el IPhone de Kido. -¡Me aburro! Creo que debí ir con el amo.

-El idiota debe estar retrasandolo. -Kido, sentada en uno de los sofás, alzó los pies a la mesa, claro signo de despreocupacion y tranquilidad.

-Debe haber mucha gente en las tiendas. De seguro no son los unicos que quieren comprar. -Seto sonrió, miraba a su hermana de cabello verde mientras caminaba de paso en la sala donde estaban ellas. -Después de todo, casi es año nuevo. Muchos lugares deben estar cerrados y otros deben tener una gran fila con gente esperando.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Esperemos. Y si no vienen, iremos por ellos. Seto, ¿Luego podrias ir a buscarlos?

-Yo ayudare a Hibiya con la cocina, por si necestia algo. Así que no puedo. -Seto rió levemente y se retiró de ese salón, yendose a la cocina.

-Danchô-san, no pierda la paciencia. Onii-chan puede ser lento a veces, pero vendrá. -Momo sonrió levemente mientras Kido se ponia sus audifonos.

-Esta bien, Kisaragi. Avisame cuando lleguen. -La lider del grupo puso musica en su IPhone y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ene-chan, podrias averiguar donde estan Onii-chan y Kano, como un GPS?

La virus salió del telefono en donde estaba hacia el de la chica rubia. -Claro que si, hermanita. Solo dejame... -Ene abrió los mapas del teléfono de la chica. -... ingresar los datos suyos y los del amo y... -En la pantalla aparecieron dos puntos con los nombres "Shintaro" y "Momo", muy alejados uno del otro. -El amo ha sido localizado. -Dijo eso tapandose la cara con una imagen de un GPS de auto y una voz robótica.

La rubia sonrió animada y agarró el telefono con ambas manos. -¡Gracias Ene-chan! -Ésta miro el mapa de la ciudad y notó que el punto de su hermano estaba a 12 calles de distancia que el de ella. Momo abrió los ojos por completo por la sorpresa. -¡¿Tan lejos se fueron?!

-El amo es inútil. No sabe ni ir a comprar. -Entonces, el punto de Shintaro parpadeó y de repente se encontró a una calle menos de distancia.

-Pero parece que ya estan volviendo. -Momo sonrió y volteó a ver a Marry, quien habia dado un pequeño grito de vergüenza, estaba sentada en otro de los sofás con una revista en manos y un poco sonrojada. -Marry-chan, ¿Qué pasa?

La pequeña albina volteo a verla y luego bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada. -E-Estoy viendo un manga yaoi... y... estos chicos hacen algo raro... No tienen ropa... Yo... nunca ví algo así... -Marry, con algo de timidez, volteó el libro hacia la rubia.

Ella supo de inmediato que era, se sonrojó y sonrió forzadamente. Intentó explicarle lo que pasaba con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero se habia tardado demasiado tiempo en pensar como suavizar el tema. -Bueno... estos chicos se quieren mucho y van a hacer algo que solo las parejas hacen.

Marry alzó la mirada con timidez mientras se le iba de a poco el sonrojo. -Y... ¿Sólo los chicos lo hacen? -Preguntó por curiosidad, ella no sabia nada sobre eso. Momo se sonrojaba cada vez más, estaba muy nerviosa por hablar de ese tema.

-Etto... No. Las chicas tambien lo pueden hacer con otras chicas... pero diferente... y si los chicos lo hacen con chicas, es lo más natural. Asi es como se hacen los bebés. -La joven Kisaragi se rascó una mejilla, no sabía que más decirle.

Ene, quien estaba mirando toda esa escena desde el teléfono de la rubia, interrumpió con algunas risas de fondo. -El amo siempre ve a los chicos y chicas hacerlo. Es un cerdo. -La peliazul sonrió con algo de malicia en su rostro al terminar aquella frase, aunque ambas la ignoraron.

Marry se calmó, pero le habia surgido una pregunta. Se sonrojó demasiado antes de preguntar. -S-Si los chicos pueden hacerlo con chicas... ¿Puedo hacer eso con Seto? -Su voz parecia un chillido por los nervios.

Ella evitó reir para no ofenderla, y dijo con un hilito de voz. -Si. Pero deberías esperar a ser un poco mayor para eso. Por que puedes correr el riesgo de tener un bebé. -Marry asintió y volvió con su manga.

Luego de aquello, Ene volvió la atención al mapa. -¡Hermanita, el amo y Kano estan por llegar! Les faltan sólo cuatro calles.

-¡Ya era hora! -Momo suspiró de alivio y se levantó. Se iba a uno de los dos baños, recientemente se habia hecho otro al lado del primero por si acaso, cuando recordó algo. Volvió al sofá y agitó el hombro de Kido. -¿Danchô-san?

Kido abrió los ojos lentamente, se habia quedado dormida, el sofá era muy comodo y algo de su musica era relajante. -Kisaragi. ¿Ya llegaron? -Se sacó los audifonos y los guardó. Miró su IPhone, puso pausa a su musica y se levantó, estirandose al estar de pie. -Son casi las once.

-Ya casi. Onii-chan y Kano si que se tardaron. -Momo le sonrió a Kido y se fue de la sala en dirección a los baños.

Kido se fue con algo de lentitud hacia la cocina y sonrió levemente al ver la mesa. Tenia mucha carne de diferentes animales cocinada de diversas formas y varias ensaladas para todos. Hibiya habia hecho un completo manjar para la cena. Seto solamente lo miraba y le daba los ingredientes que pedia, él no sabia mucho de cocina, y mucho menos para ocasiones especiales. -Chicos, esto se ve delicioso.

Seto empezó a poner los utensilios junto con los platos los platos y Hibiya miró a la peliverde. -No es nada. Fue sencillo.

-Eso dices tú, yo nunca podría cocinar esto. -Setó rió un poco nervioso y se acercó a ambos, a punto de seguir hablando, cuando se escuchó que se abria la puerta de entrada y golpeaba contra la pared.

-¡Oigan, llegamos! -Kano gritó tan fuerte que su voz se pudo escuchar en todo el escondite. Él y Shintaro estaban con varias bolsas llenas de botellas en las manos. El azabache le miró de reojo con una expresión de desprecio.

-Científicamente hablando, ¿No puedes ser más ruidoso? -Shintaro, como tenia las manos ocupadas, usó su pie para cerrar la puerta.

-Vamos, Shintaro-kun. Tenemos que avisarle a todo el grupo que llegamos después de tanto. -Kano mantuvo su sonrisa de siempre e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Después de tanto por tú culpa. ¿Por qué nos hiciste ir por el centro comercial? ¡Sabes que no esta abierto! -Todos los miembros del grupo se reunieron en donde ellos se encontraban mientras el joven le gritaba al rubio

-Llegan tarde. ¿Qué pasó? -Kido se encontraba seria como siempre. -¿Consiguieron lo que les pedí?

-Si, Kido. Aunque Shintaro-kun nos hizo retrasar. -Kano rió levemente y volteó a ver a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú fuiste quien me llevo arrastrando al centro comercial! -El azabache le gritó en el oido al chico rubio, éste se alejó por el ruido.

-¿El centro comercial? ¡Torpe Onii-chan, esta cerrado! -Momo se acercó a su hermano y le tomó la parte del brazo del jersey.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Kano fue quien me arrastró! -Volteó la cabeza para ver a su hermanita con el ceño fruncido.

Seto sonrió y se acercó a los recién llegados. -Dejenme, parece que las bolsas son pesadas. -Éste agarró las bolsas, las del azabache en la mano derecha y las del rubio en la izquierda. Las levantó sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Gracias... -Lo primero que hizo Shintaro al soltar las bolsas, fue agarrar su celular y revisar sus mensajes en varias de sus cuentas de redes sociales, hasta que Ene fue con él para molestarle.

-Kano... -Kido se fue frente a su hermano y le agarró la camisa por la parte del pecho. -¿Por qué motivo llevaste a Shintaro allí? Te habia dicho que solo fueran al mercado que está a cuatro calles.

-Es que... -Kano miró a otro lado por los nervios, riendo con timidez. -... me parecia que Shintaro-kun debia caminar un rato. Ademas, queria irme a ver si podia comprar algo que quería... creo que me olvide que en los feriados y sus visperas no abre. -En ese momento, Kido le golpeó el estomago, haciendo que su sonrisa se desvanezca y se presione el sitio donde ella le golpeó por el dolor.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Nos retrasaste la cena! -Ella hizo una pausa y suspiró. -Al menos ya esta todo. Seto, por favor lleva las bolsas a la mesa y vayamos a comer. Ya casi es hora.

-¡Sí! -Seto llevó las bolsas con rapidez a donde Kido le indicó. Abrió las bolsas que tenia Shintaro y sacó de ellas solamente una gran cantida de botellas de Coca-cola de varios tamaños. Todos sonrieron y le agradecieron por las bebidas, él sonrió con orgullo y deseo mientras miraba las botellas. Pero luego, Seto sacó de las bolsas que habia traido Kano unas botellas de champaña, sidra y cerveza. La habitación quedó en silencio de repente.

Kido agarro el cabello del rubio, cosa que lo hizo gruñir por el dolor, y lo puso en frente de lo que trajo, como si fuese un animal que era castigado. Le gritó en el oido. -¡Explica! ¡¿Por qué demonios compraste esto?!

-Bueno... sabes que para celebrar normalmente se bebe sidra o champaña... ¿No? -El chico rió con muchos nervios. -Así que cuando Shintaro-kun se distrajó buscando la coca-cola, compré esto.

-Pues si. ¿Pero por qué trajiste ambas? ¡¿Y por qué también cerveza?! ¡¿Y por qué tanta?! -Esta vez sonó más intimidante que antes.

-Bueno... -Apartó la mirada hacia un costado por la situación. -Me imagine que reaccionarian diferente y pensé "¿Por qué no?"... y bueno, aquí tienen. -Al terminar de hablar, recibió una patada en la entrepierna por parte de Kido. Kano soltó un grito bastante fuerte y agudo, como de chica.

Casi todos los demas miembros del equipo apartaron la mirada para no ver sufrir al chico, excepto Konoha, quien nunca habia experimentado eso y no sabia que esa es un area muy sensible para los hombres; y Kido, ya que ella le golpeaba.

-¡Idiota! -Lo único que pudo hacer Kano fue desplomarse al suelo y cubrirse aquella area. La peliverde se sentó en una de las sillas y miró al resto del equipo, sin mostrar nada de compasión por el rubio. -Oigan, vengan. Tenemos que brindar. -La joven tomó la botella de champaña que su hermano habia traido. Como no necesitaron sacacorchos antes, no tenian, y tuvo que usar un cuchillo.

Todo el Mekakushi-dan estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa, el rubio aún mostraba dolor en sus gestos, Shintaro estaba discutiendo con Ene, Setó hablaba con Marry, Konoha estaba hablando con Hibiya, y Momo trataba de aguantarse la risa de lo que le habia pasado a Kano. Kido miraba a todos mientras les servia la bebida que habia descorchado en las copas de cada uno, excepto a Hibiya, a él le sirvio Coca-cola. Por su edad no debia beber, Momo y todos los que eran mayores a ella si podian.

-Shintaro, ¿Qué hora es? -La peliverde miró al azabache con su mirada fría de siempre.

Éste miró su teléfono, Ene le tapó la hora con las mangas de su campera. -¡Oye, no hagas eso! -El chico intentó correrla al tocar la pantalla con el dedo, aunque sabia que no iba a funcionar.

La peliazul rió levemente y retiró su brazo, mostrandole la hora. -Solo porque Danchô-san lo necesita.

-Son las once treinta y dos... -Dijo sin ganas, completamente aburrido.

-Oiga, amo, sonría, no querrá que suba sus preciadas imagenes a internet. ¿No? -Ene rie levemente y apuntó a "esa" carpeta, la que Shintaro más queria proteger.

-¡No te atrevas! -El azabache acercó mucho su rostro a la pantalla del teléfono.

-Ustedes dos, calmense. -Kido se sentó en su silla, entre Shintaro y Kano. -Empecemos a comer.

El silencio entre todos fue casi instantaneo. Todos miraron al centro de la mesa, juntaron sus manos y, al únisono, dieron gracias por la comida. Por turnos, se sirvieron de la comida. Los 8 platos estaban repletos con manjares, y todos los miembros del grupo (Exceptuando a Ene, por obvias razones) empezaron a comer. Ene, como no comia, se puso a navegar por internet en el telefono de su amo, el cual estaba sobre la mesa.

Nadie hablaba, estaban muy ocupados comiendo, los unicos ruidos que se oian en la habitacion eran los utensilios cuando rozaban los platos y los efectos de sonido desde el telefono de Shintaro cuando Ene visitaba ciertos sitios. Konoha ya estaba por su quinto plato, por suerte, Hibiya habia cocinado mucho. Aunque presumiera diciendo que no fue mucho trabajo, se notaba que estaba cansado y hambriento, ya que comia como si no lo hubiese hecho en dias.

Cuando Kido se dio cuenta, echó una mirada a su IPhone, se levantó y todos le miraron. -Chicos, está por ser medianoche. -Al decir eso, levantó su copa, todos los demas le imitaron. Ene usó una imagen de una copa con Champaña para pretender, Shintaro levanto su teléfono con su otra mano, para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

Una cuenta regresiva desde el 10 inició con Kido, luego se sincronizaron todos. Inmediatamente luego del 1, oyeron los fuegos artificiales y todos, incluso Shintaro sonrieron. "Feliz año nuevo" fue lo primero que dijeron, a Ene se le oyó más, habia puesto el celular de su amo a todo volumen y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Todos acercaron sus copas al centro de la mesa, Shintaro tambien su teléfono, e hicieron un brindis. El azabache trató de evitar que cayera liquido sobre su celular e hizo algunas maniobras con su mano, Ene fingia perder el equilibrio para reirse. Al terminar, todos retiraron las copas y bebieron lo que tenian.

-Esta muy bueno, ¿verdad? -Kano rió para si mismo y soltó su copa mirando a Kido.

-Sabe bien... tengo que admitirlo. -La peliverde suspiró, se sentó y volvió a comer, los demas la siguieron.

Esta vez estaban hablando, por turnos decian sus propositos para año nuevo mientas comian hasta terminar. Ninguno era del todo interesante o gracioso, a excepcion del de Kano, el último.

-¡Prometo no causar más problemas y tampoco mentir durante todo este año! -Todos le miraron sin creerle y se rió levemente.

-Ni Konoha te lo creeria. Ironicamente, esa fue tu primer mentira. -Shintaro bostezó algo aburrido y volvió a tomar de su vaso, la champaña no era mejor que la coca-cola para él, pero le sentía buen sabor.

-Shintaro-kun... yo sí le creí. -Konoha inclinó la cabeza a un lado y Shintaro suspiró.

-¡Era sarcasmo, no lo tomes tan en serio! -El azabache le gritó a su compañero y Konoha se alejo un poco.

-Perdón. -los ojos de Konoha empezaron a lagrimear y agachó la cabeza.

Marry, quien estaba sentada a su lado, sonrió y le abrazó un brazo. -Konoha-kun, no llores. -El chico asintió con la cabeza y se secó las lagrimas.

Luego de aquel incidente, todos los que habian bebido champaña se volvieron a servir una y otra vez. Al parecer, a les habia gustado mucho.

-Oigan, todos, esto se esta volviendo aburrido, ¿no creen?. -Kido, un poco más liberada despues de tomar algo de alcohol, conectó su teléfono a un par de parlantes y puso su lista de reproduccion más animada. Ella y Momo fueron las primeras en ir a bailar. La rubia bailaba mucho mejor que la peliverde, por su trabajo de Idol, mientras que su amiga... hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no hacer el ridiculo. Kano se reia al ver a la lider del grupo intentar bailar, se levantó, y fue a acompañarla, para intentar ayudarle.

Seto tomó la mano de Mary, ella, algo sonrojada, se levantó junto a su amigo y se fueron con los otros 3. ellos bailaban lento, como si fuera un ritmo romantico, al contrario de los otros. Y aunque la música no fuera del todo compatible con el ritmo que ellos llevaban, se podia bailar bien.

Los 3 unicos que estaban sentados en las sillas eran Konoha, Hibiya y Shintaro. Ene estaba en el IPhone de Kido, aunque ésta habia puesto la musica de su lista, la virus cambió eso. Ella bailaba en la pantalla y controlaba la musica que se reproducia como una DJ profesional. Habia aprendido algo de su amo mientras él intentaba componer canciones con su computadora. Konoha, algo aburrido de estar alli solamente mirando por tanto tiempo, se levantó y se fue con el resto del grupo, intentando emular los movimientos de los otros.

Momo miró a los 2 que quedaban en la mesa, se acercó y arrastró a Hibiya de ambos brazos, obviamente en contra de su voluntad. Ella empezó a bailar pegada al chico con mucho animo, como él no podia zafarse, bailó de mala gana. Los pechos de la rubia a veces le golpeaban en la cara por el tamaño, el se sonrojaba pero no se quejaba, no tenia animo para eso. Seguia siendo un niño.

Finalmente, el ultimo miembro que se quedó en la mesa, fue el número 7, Kisaragi Shintaro. Él solo los miraba mientras tomaba algo de la cerveza que Kano habia traido. Como se habian acabado la sidra y la champaña, y quería probar otra cosa, no le quedaba otra opcion. Habia leido que el alcohol alteraba las inhibiciones y alejaba a sus consumidores de la realidad, pero hasta ese momento no le afectaba nada, o al menos eso creia.

Momo se separó de Hibiya, se acercó a su hermano e intentó jalarle como a su otro compañero de baile, pero el chico era mas fuerte que ella, podia estar sentado y seguir bebiendo sin mucho esfuerzo. -¡Onii-chan! ¡No seas un aguafiestas y diviertete una vez en tu vida!

Éste se quedo ahi sin darle mucha importacia, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. -¿Para qué? No le veo sentido. -El chico reclinó su silla hacia atrás, mostrando un claro relajo y desinteres.

La rubia se fue, enfadada, a donde estaba el telefono de Kido, donde estaba bailando Ene. -Ene-chan, Onii-chan no quiere divertirse, ¡Haz algo, por favor!

La joven virus dejo su baile y sonrió maliciosamente. -No se preocupe, hermanita. ¡Apuesto a que podré hacer que el amo salga a bailar en menos de treinta segundos! -La pantalla del telefono mostró la aplicación del cronometro. -Comenzando... ¡Ya! -Dicho esto, la cuenta del IPhone empezó a correr y Ene desapareció. Momo se quedo mirando el cronometro, esperando que ella pudiese cumplir lo que habia dicho. Pasados 16 segundos, se pudo oir como Shintaro se levantó de su silla y fué con los otros, pero con su vaso de cerveza. La virus de computadora volvió al otro telefono 2 segundos despues y detuvo el cronometro. -¡dieciocho segundos! ¡Nuevo record! -Hizo una pose de victoria mientras se veian animaciones de fuegos artificiales al fondo de la pantalla, no habia contado los 2 segundos de tardanza, aunque no importaban.

-Muchas gracias, Ene-chan. ¿Qué le dijiste? -Preguntó Momo con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa.

-Eso es un secreto. -La peliazul se puso uno de sus dedos indice sobre los labios, y luego lo apartó. -Pero solo diré que la perversión del amo es tan grande que haria lo que fuese para que nadie lo sepa. -Se detuvo a pensar un momento y luego rió con nervios. -Creo que ya le dije demasiado.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco, se dió vuelta y fue al lado de su hermano. -¡Onii-chan, deja eso, te hará daño! -Intentó arrebatarle el vaso con cerveza, pero él lo dejaba lejos de su alcance.

-Tu tambien bebias, no lo niegues. -Lo que decia era verdad. Ella se quedo callada unos momentos, pensando en que decirle, pero siguió intentando quitarle el vaso.

-¡Pero yo solo bebí un vaso, tú debes estar por el quinto! -Eso fue lo unico que la chica pudo pensar, no se le habia ocurrido nada mas convincente.

-¿Y qué? Tengo sed... -Se dió la vuelta y tomó un poco, lo que la hizo enfadar más.

-¡Borracho! -Le gritó al oido, todos los miembros del grupo pudieron oirla, pero por ser algo privado, los ignoraron, o al menos lo intentaron. -¡Se lo diré a mamá! -Sacó su telefono del bolsillo y su hermano le tapó la pantalla con la mano.

-¡No lo hagas! Lo dejaré... Pero creo que estas exagerando demasiado. Solo fueron unas copas. -Éste se alejó y dejó la bebida sobre la mesa, luego volvió con ella.

-Como sea. Pero ahora, bailemos. -Ella tomó la mano de su hermano y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la musica. Al igual que Konoha, él no sabia, si que trató de copiar los movimientos que Kano hacía con Kido, no tan bien, pero fue aceptable. -Asi es, Onii-chan, estas aprendiendo.

Luego de unos minutos, la musica se detuvo de repente y todos miraron al teléfono de la lider, Ene sonreia mientras hablaba. -Suficiente fiesta, se merecen algo más relajado. -Empezó a reproducir una canción romantica. Todos se miraron y nadie se quejó. Seto y Mary no debian cambiar, ya bailaban de esa forma desde el principio. Kano tomó a Kido de la mano y la cintura y empezaron a bailar con el nuevo ritmo. Shintaro se quedó con Momo, ella recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras bailaban. Y la ultima pareja que quedó... Konoha y Hibiya, que solo bailaban así por pedido del mayor, ya que Hibiya sentiria pena si lo dejaba solo entre tantas parejas, aunque se sintió asi por Ene, cuando vio la pantalla del teléfono de Kido.

Ella solo los miraba, se quedo quieta, sentada en uno de los iconos de aplicaciones, como Shintaro hace un rato. Su condicion era única, y nadie podia bailar con ella. Era la más solitaria del grupo por decirlo de algún modo. Ni siquiera podia tocar a alguien real. Se arrepintió de haber puesto ese ritmo.

Hibiya se separó de Konoha y se fue con la peliazul, pero tranqilizó a su compañero con sus palabras. -Ya vuelvo, espera aquí.

El chico llegó con Ene, ella lo recibió con el mejor de los animos y se levantó del ícono. -¡Hibiya-kun! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Te ves demasiado sola, pensé que necesitabas compañía. Sobre todo por lo que pusiste. -No estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero lo hizo solamente por cortesia.

-No sera necesario, ve con Konoha, él te espera. Yo estoy bien. -Mintió. Pero sonrió y le señalo su rostro con ambas manos, para hacerle creer que era verdad lo que dijo.

El más joven se fue con su compañero de baile a seguir donde habian quedado. Ene quedó como antes, sola y sin poder bailar. Volvió a sentarse en un icono, sintiendose cada vez más triste.

Mientras tanto, Shintaro se separó de su hermana y se dió la vuelta. -Ire al baño. -Dicho esto se fue por los pasillos hacia el lugar que habia dicho.

Ella fue a la mesa, dejó su teléfono y vió el vaso con cerveza que tomaba su herano hace rato. El baile le habia dado sed, asi que tomó lo que quedaba. Y otro vaso tambien, seguido de otro. Ella solo tenia 16, soportaba muy poco el alcohol de la bebida. Se empezó a tambalear en poco tiempo, pero aun tenia sed. Con unos pocos vasos más, se mareó. Veia las cosas diferentes a como eran, le gustó. Pero con tanta bebida le dieron ganas de irse al baño ella tambien. Se fue tambaleandose al que quedaba, casi cayendose a veces por los tropiezos.

Shintaro se tardó muchó en el baño, él comió más que casi todos los del grupo, solo Konoha le superó. Comer nada más que comida chatarra por 2 años hizo que se le abriese el apetito por comida real y casera. Tiró la cadena de la taza del baño y se lavó las manos, para luego salir afuera. Miró los alrededores por si estaba su hermana. Al no verla, aprovechó y volvió a beber licor, dejando su teléfono en la mesa.

En otro lado del escondite, Kano estaba con Kido, bailando al compas de la música. Hasta que el rubio se separó de ella. -Ya me aburriste. Ademas, Shintaro-kun salió del baño, yo quiero ir.

Kido se ofendió por las primeras palabras de su hermano y le dio una bofetada bastante fuerte. -¡Idiota! ¡Ahora sí tienes una razón para irte! -Dicho esto, se fue a un pasillo, rumbo a su cuarto.

El rubio se fue en dirección al baño en el que estaba el azabache, sobandose la mejilla por el dolor.

Shintaro ya estaba ebrio. Sucumbió ante el poder del alcohol por subestimarlo, ademas de por ser la primera vez que lo bebe. Se tambaleaba hasta el punto de casi caer a veces. Todo parecia fuera de lugar, como si la habitacion se hubiese movido. Cuando de pronto, vió a Kido, estaba sola y caminando por un pasillo.

Momo salió del baño muy mareada. Chocó contra las paredes unas cuantas veces hasta que llegó a un pasillo, rumbo a la habitacion principal, donde ocurria la fiesta. Hasta que en el camino, vió a Kano. Él le sonreia mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

El mayor de los hermanos Kisaragi, sin saber que no tenia su telefono, se fue a donde estaba la lider del grupo, y la arrinconó contra una pared en uno de los pasillos. Ella se quedó intimidada y nerviosa frente a el. El chico se acercó y besó a la joven. Si no hubiese bebido, habria visto que no era Kido, era su hermana, Momo.

La rubia estaba igual de confundida que su hermano, habia creido que quien la besaba era Kano, por lo tanto le correspondió ya que para ella, el rubio no se veia mal esa noche. Todo lo contrario, en realidad Kano se veia peor que de cotumbre realmente, el alcohol le hacia creer que sí. Ademas ni siquiera era quien ella creía.

Shintaro, al notar que su beso fue correspondido, le abrazó y aumentó la intensidad del beso.

Ella tambien le abrazó mientras seguia el beso. Tenian la "suerte" de que nadie más los estuviera viendo. Ella se separó de la pared y se paró de puntas, para estar más a su altura.

El chico cortó el beso y se la llevo hacia un dormitorio extra que tenia la guarida en caso de que alguien necesitara quedarse unos dias, como Hibiya. Por el estado de ambos, se tropezaban y caian al suelo repetidas veces hasta llegar a donde querian. El chico abrió la puerta y cerró luego de que entraron, aislando gran parte del ruido del exterior. Puso el cerrojo para que no les interrumpieran esa noche. Shintaro abrazó a su hermana y volvió a besarla, ella le correspondió y cayeron juntos en la cama del cuarto.

Ella sonrió mientras su hermano deslizaba sus manos a los pechos de la rubia, le gustó que fuesen grandes, aunque a él le parecia que era Kido, que los mantenia bien ocultos sobre la ropa y por eso parecia que era un poco plana. La joven Kisaragi se apartó de él. -Espera. -Dijó como un susurro. Ella, algo sonrojada, se bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta y se la quitó, dejandola a un lado de la cama. Ahora estaba cubierta en la parte superior solo por su camiseta y su sujetador.

El chico aprovechó el tiempo y se quitó tambien su chaqueta, dejandola encima de la de ella. Se acercó a la rubia y le agarró los pechos, ella soltó un gemido y besó al chico de nuevo, obviamente él le correspondió.

La joven, aun besandole, hizo que su hermano se acostara en la cama mientras que ella se ubicaba sobre él. Agarro el cuello de la camiseta de Shintaro y lo jaló hacia ella, besandole con más intensidad. Ella abrió un poco la boca, pero fue suficiente para que la lengua de su hermano se abriera paso dentro de su boca.

Shintaro agarró la parte de abajo de la camiseta de su hermana y la levantó con lentitud, ella se separó y alzó los brazos, ayudandole en su trabajo.

Momo quedó cubierta en la parte de arriba solamente por su sujetador, al notarlo, rió por la borrachera. Sus ojos esaban desorbitados y a veces se quedaba mirando a la nada por los mareos. La chica besó los labios de su hermano y le recorrió con un camino con besos que fue por las mejillas, el cuello y la parte del pecho que no estaba cubierta por la camiseta con cuello en "V".

El chico se sentó en la cama y se quitó la camiseta rapidamente. Aunque estuvo encerrado 2 años, comiendo mayormente comida chatarra y bebiendo Coca-cola, no estaba mal.

Ahora que su hermano no estaba cubierto en la parte de arriba, la rubia volvió a recorrer su torso con rapidos besos. Con cada beso, iba bajando un poco. Ella le acariciaba los costados a medida que bajaba.

El azabache miró con una leve sonrisa como su hermana le besaba. Ella, al llegar al estomago, agarró el pantalón del chico, lo desabotonó y le bajó su cremallera. Él, para ayudarle, agarró su pantalón y se lo bajó de a poco. Al hacerlo dejó al descubierto su boxer, y con ello, su erección.

Ella miró el bulto que se formó en aquella prenda con un gran sonrojo. Aunque estuviese alcoholizada, podia discernir minimamente que era lo que estaba pasando. Subió por el cuerpo de su hermano y volvió a besar sus labios.

El mayor llevó sus manos a la espalda de la chica y trató de quitarle el sujetador, habia visto suficientes videos en internet, y por su habilidad, recordó todo hasta el más minimo detalle, por lo que pudo quitarselo sin problemas. Dejo el sujetador al lado de la cama y le acarició los pechos.

Ella gimió y arqueó la espalda hacia adelante, presionando sus pechos contra las manos de su hermano.

Shintaro recordó con precisión lo que hacian los actores masculinos de esos videos y trató de copiarlos. Acercó sus labios a uno de los pechos de su hermana y lo succionó, ella soltó un gemido agudo y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

Momo se sentó encima de él, sobre su entrepierna. Sentia el bulto en la única prenda de su hermano por encima de su pantalón corto. Cerró sus ojos y gimió más cuando Shintaro alternó de pecho, lamiendo el que antes apretaba.

El azabache siguió ocupandose de la parte superior de su hermana con la boca, mientras que con las manos empezó a bajarle el short. Ella no puso resistencia, se quedo alli esperando a que terminara. Con la prenda fuera de su cuerpo, solo quedaron las bragas de la chica, eran rosadas y en la parte inferior estaban ligeramente humedecidas por la excitación.

La chica se separó del chico y bajó hasta que su cara quedase frente a su ropa interior. Ella nunca habia visto lo que su hermano veia en internet, pero sabía algunas cosas por lo que escuchaba de algunos de sus compañeros de clase que si lo hacian. La rubia bajó con lentitud el boxer de su hermano hasta que quedó completamente desnudo. Cerró su mano alrededor del miembro de su hermano y comenzó a agitarlo con lentitud.

El joven comenzó a respirar con sonido fuerte debido al placer que recibia de las caricias de su hermana. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, dejando que ella haga su trabajo. De repente, soltó un gemido leve al sentir algo humedo sobre su pene.

Momo habia abierto la boca y metió la punta del miembro dentro, lamiendolo con rapidez por todas partes. Lo metia cada vez más, lamiendo cualquier parte que faltara. Por su trabajo, al cantar, consiguio mucha habilidad con la lengua. Su hermano sentia por primera vez la calidez del interior de una boca, la de ella.

El azabache inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, abriendo los ojos y mirando a "Kido". Extendió los brazos hacia ella, le tomó por el cabello con ambes manos y empezó a jalarle más hacia él, una y otra vez, metiendo y sacando su miembro en la boca de su hermana más rapido.

Momo seguia el ritmo como podia, tosiendo a veces por las profundidad a la que llegaba el pene de su hermano mayor. No era grande, pero tampoco pequeño. Intentaba complacer a "Kano" como pudiese, lamiendo su miembro con sumo esmero, ganandose leves gemidos por parte del joven.

Shintaro no pudo resistir más, llegó al climax dentro de la boca de la rubia. Ésta, por el amargo sabor, lo escupió, tragandose lo poco que no pudo expulsar de su boca. El chico seguia con el miembro erecto, no se habia acabado allí. Se levantó y la hizo recostar boca arriba en la cama, ella no puso resistencia.

Ella miraba a su hermano con un gesto de inocencia mientras que él se recostaba sobre ella, bajandole con delicadeza sus pantalones cortos. Ella, timidamente juntó sus piernas, permitiendo que la prenda se deslize mas facilmente por sus extremidades.

Mientras comenzaba a bajar la braga de su hermana, Shintaro se quedó mirando la entrepierna de la chica, estaba depilada, su trabajo a veces le exigia modelar en ropa interior, y no debía tener vello en esa zona. Su hermano se quedó con una sonrisa pervertida plasmada en el rostro. Arrojó la braga lejos de la cama, ella tenia la cara tapada con las manos por la vergüenza de que alguien la pudiera ver así. El mayor deslizó su mano derecha por las piernas de su hermana hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la rubia.

Momo abrió ligeramente las piernas y apartó las manos de su cara, parecia tener algo de miedo. Shintaro recordó todo lo que habia visto en internet y deslizó sus dedos por la vagina de la joven, ella gimió y cerro los ojos al sentirle, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y trataron de cerrarse con lentitud, aunque su hermano no se lo permitio.

El mayor bajó hasta la altura de la entrepierna de la chica mientras le acariciaba los labios vaginales, los separó y miró en vivo y en directo como era esa parte femenina que solo veia a traves de la pantalla. Ella solo miraba hacia abajo con mucha timidez, de repente soltó un gemido al sentir la lengua de "Kano" rozarle su intimidad.

Ella se tapó la boca por la vergüenza y para evitar hacer mucho ruido, para evitar ser descubiertos. Intentó cerrar las piernas por el estremecimiento, pero su hermano se lo impidio. Aunque no se habia movido en 2 años, el hecho de ser hombre y ser mayor que ella le permitia dominarla.

Momo no podia hacer nada más que gemir y agarrar las sabanas de la cama con toda su fuerza, sus piernas y su intimidad estaban sometidas a los deseos lujuriosos del azabache. Shintaro se apartó unos centimetros de la entrepierna de la rubia y la miró con detenimiento.

Luego de tortuosos segundos de espera para la idol, ella pudo sentir algo delgado ingresar en su cuerpo. Bajó la mirada y pudo divisar el dedo indice derecho de su acompañante entre sus piernas, estaba hasta la mitad, y seguia adentradndose, aumentando la intensidad de los gemidos de la chica. Shintaro estaba maravillado de lo que sentia en su dedo; una calidez y una humedad indescriptible, mas placentero que cualquier baño caliente que se hubiese dado en toda su vida. Momo, por su parte, sintió que la picazón en su entrepierna estaba siendo aplacada por el calos y el placer, producto de las acciones de su hermano.

Una vez que el mayor dejó de asombrarse por como su dedo entraba perfectamente en "Kido", llevó sus labios a los pechos de la rubia y volvió a succionarlos y lamerlos a medida que insertaba y retiraba su dedo en ella.

Momo estaba encantada por el trato que estaba recibiendo, y necesitaba seguir sintiendolo un rato más antes de lo principal, por lo que llevo ambas manos detras de la cabeza del chico y lo presionó contra sus pechos, ganandose chupones mas fuertesde su hermano. Éste, sabiendo que ella queria más, deslizo sus dedos medio y anular en el interior de la idol, ella soltó un pequeño grito ante la no esperada intromisión. Abrazó la cabeza de su hermano y apoyó la suya sobre el cuero cabelludo del azabache en un intento para resistir tanto placer.

La Kisaragi gemia como intentaba respirar, con sonidos fuertes y una sonrisa de placer que nunca habia esbozado antes. La sensacion de su cuerpo era inmensa, su entrepierna experimentaba algo que jamas tuvo, como si algo quisiera salir apresuradamente de su interior. Ella intentó contener eso, pensando que eran ganas de irse al sanitario de nuevo, aunque esas ganas se incrementaban con cada movimiento de las manos del azabache. Momo habia llegado a un punto en el que ya no iba a poder contener toda esa carga de placer, y en un gran grito con los completamentecerrados, soltó su primer orgarmo, empapando gran parte de la mano de su hermano, ademas de sus piernas y las sabanas.

Shintaro sonrió con satisfacción al ver a la chica recostada, jadeando y con los muslos humedos. Momo estaba con la mirada perdida y descentrada en las paredes, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás de repente, producto de un moviemiento de su cintura. Ella alzó la cabeza y lo primero que notó fue que su compañero del grupo estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, las que y separaba más a cada momento.

Cuando las extremidades de su hermana quedaron completamente separadas, el azabache agarró con su mano derecha el tronco de su miembro y lo rozó contra a la entrepierna de Momo, consiguiendo algunos gemidos debiles de su parte. Shintaro empujó sus caderas hacia adelante con mucha lentitud, ingresando en el cuerpo de su hermana de forma en que le cause el menor dolor posible.

Ella solamente gemía, sus ojos miraban al rostro del chico con cierta procupacion, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuacion.

El mayor continuó deslizandose mas en el interior de la chica, hasta que se detuvo al chocar con una barrera, el himen de Momo. Sin importarle mucho como podia sentirse ella, penetró con rapidez en su interior. Ella gritó con fuerza, aunque en el exterior no se pudiera escuchar por el volumen de la música; por sus piernas se deslizaron algunas gotas de sangre, pero eso no parecia importarle a Shintaro, que empezó a tomar velocidad.

Momo gemía del dolor, no le era facil resistirlo, clavó sus uñas en las sabanas y presionó sus dientes tan fuerte como podía, pero eso no hacia mucho para calmarla. Arqueó su espalda para que el chico pudiera penetrarle más facilmente, eso si le ayudo a contenerse un poco mejor, y empezaba a sentirse un poco bien.

Shintaro, al ver que ella se estaba acostumbrando a aquello, tomó un poco más de velocidad. Poniendo las manos tras los muslos de la joven, levantó ligeramente las piernas de ésta, adoptando una posición más comoda.

Por los ojos de la Kisaragi se deslizaban algunas lagrimas del dolor, un dolor que estaba apaciguandose con cada penetración. Su cabeza giraba de un lado hacia el otro y sus manos no dejaban de presionar las sábanas. Sus gemidos, al igual que el sonido de sus cuerpos chocandose y los jadeos de su hermano, comenzaban a retumbar en la habitación.

El azabache seguia con sus movimientos a la vez que levantaba y separaba las piernas de su hermana, no es que fuesen pesadas, pero le costaba un poco levantarla y mantenerla bien en posición por la debilidad de sus brazos y el alcohol. Él se arqueó hacia adelante con algo de dificultad y continuó con las penetraciones un poco más rapido viendo unas expresiónes que "Kido" nunca tuvo.

Momo sentía dolor, pero la sensacion no era tan desagradable como para querer detenerse. Lo unico que hizo fue relajar todos sus musculos y gemir, dejando que el chico le haga todo lo que quisiera.

Shintaro dió su mejor esfuerzo para aguantar, pero no le sirvio de nada. Sumiembro empezó a temblar y aumento la velocidad de las penetraciones, jadeando, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que su hermana gimiera más fuerte. En ese momento, sin preocupaciones por su estado actual, Shintaro tuvo su segundo orgasmo dentro de la rubia, deteniendose al hacerlo.

Ambos estaban exaustos. Se miraron a los ojos del otro por algunos momentos, aun en esa posicion, y, sin decir nada, Shintaro se acercó a su rostro y le dió un dulce beso en los labios. Ella le correspondió sin dudarlo. El beso duró solo unos instantes. Al separarse un poco, el chico retiró su miembro del interior de su hermana, ella gimió de nuevo. La parte del juego de sabanas entre las piernas de la chica estaba manchada por solo un poco de sangre y semen, lo demas estaba completamente humedo por el sudor, aunque no les importó.

Shintaro se recostó al lado de Momo en la cama y se taparon con las sabanas y cobertores. No eran los tipicos romanticos que se abrazaban al dormir, al contrario, se dieron la espalda sin decir nada. Tal vez por vergüenza, incomodidad, nervios, o algo más profundo. Pero lo que es seguro, es que cuando despertaran y sepan lo que habian hecho, les iba a resultar imposible entender como paso. Y que cuando el resto del grupo se enterara en la mañana por sus gritos de horror lo que hicieron... Kano iba a pagar muy seriamente lo que logró hacer.

 **Bueno, sobre esto... tal vez me pregunten...**

 **¿por que no lo hice más largo y con un Shintaro más... "Duradero"...? la respuesta es tan simple que la hago en forma de pregunta...¿Acaso creen que un virgen borracho sea una maravilla para eso en su primera vez?**

 **Y por lo de las alucinaciones de Kano y Kido, la unica explicacion que tengo es que me gustan esas parejas tambien y me parecieron adecuadas para la situacion (Pero en lo personal, prefiero el HibiMomo... Nada personal Hiyori, pero por tu actitud me gustaria que te atropellara un camión... Ah cierto! XD)**

 **Ademas, creo que fue mas historia que lemon real... pero me gusto mucho el resultado, en estas historias, es mejor al darle mas importancia a la fiesta y a todo lo demas, no solo a lo erotico. La mayoria de mis historias van a ser asi, por lo tanto no se molesten en leer mis historias si solo quieren las cosas pervertidas y no las parejas en si.**

 **El final... este fue el que más me convenció y gustó de todos... y eso que escribí mas de 10 diferentes... si no les gusta, los comprendo... Yo tampoco estoy del todo satisfecho... solo dejen en sus reviews si debería cambiarlo para la proxima por algo... no se... algo un 20% mas genial...**

 **Cambiando de tema, me impresiona la demora en terminarlo. Habia empezado esto en junio, y por el colegio y demas cosas no lo pude terminar hasta hace dias. Pero por suerte estoy de "vacaciones", y voy a subir fanfics de varias series cuando pueda!**

 **Por ahora me despido... hasta mi proxima obra de arte, chau**


End file.
